For The Rest of My Life
by Jennbunjmer
Summary: The flashbacks set the mood for the night Bella's life will change forever. ExB. This is indeed a lemon. Oneshot. I suck at summaries:p


**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, or these characters... but I bet Stephanie Meyer wishes she could write stuff like this..**

**AN:This is for my bestfriend Krista... Because she like Edward/Bella stories. ;p**

**Bella's POV**

_"Sit down right over there." Mr. Jensen pointed out the only empty desk near the back of the room. I cautiously made my way down the isle between two rows of desks as each kid stared at me. Red painted my cheeks as I looked down to the floor to make sure I wouldn't trip over anyone's backpack.  
_

_As soon as my butt hits the cold, wooden, chair Mr. Jensen starts lecturing and turns his back towards us. At that exact moment I looked around the room at the kids quietly in conversation with those who sat next to them. The seat to my right was empty and the girl in front of me had one of those giant 'poofs' in her hair. I giggled under my breath at how bad it really looked._

_I looked to my left and thats when I first saw him. The bronze hair messily set on top of his head and slightly in his face as he looked down at his notes. The strong, prominent line of his jaw as he put the end of his pen in his mouth as he concentrated. And then those bright emerald eyes looking right back at me... Oh crap.. I thought as the famous blush poured once again back into my cheeks realizing he caught me staring._

_I looked forward only to hear a slight chuckle come from this guy I hadn't even met, but knew I had to. I looked back at him as the heat under my cheeks grew stronger, I gave him a nervous grin as he smiled crookedly, but it reached his eyes. He silently held out his hand for me to shake with my cold, trembling one. I took his hand and he gave me a strong grip with his long fingers. _

_"Hey," the smile on his face remaind true, "I'm Edward Cullen." He spoke softly enough so that only I could hear, yet his voice seemed so smooth and unstrained. "Bella Swan." I said back to him, hopefully just as quiet and nice. He smiled at me again before releasing my hand and picking up his pen again._

_"Where'd you move from?" He whispered once again as he looked at me like no one ever had before- like he truly cared... I smiled and spoke, "Pheonix, just moved in last weekend." my hands nervoulsy played with each other in my lap as we made small talk throughout the remainder of the class._

_Once the bell rung he gathered his things in his bags before turning to look at me and saying finally above a whisper, "Look for me in the cafeteria at lunch." I blushed again as he did that crooked smile thingy again and chuckled before walking out of the room..._

_Soft music played throughout the candle lit dining room, well Micheal Buble to be exact. I looked across the steak, potatos, and vegetable dinner, and the lovely red roses in the center, to see the face of the one I love the most. Edward spent the past few days to try to get his whole family out of the house, then cooking and cleaning all day today, just for this romantic dinner that we shared with only each other._

_I smiled up at him as I took a sip of a wine that he chose specifically for tonight, and he smiled back. "Edward you really didn't have to do all this for me tonight, I wouldn't have minded getting take out for our anniversary." I giggled at the thought of us spending our four year anniversary in front ot the television eating out of chinese cartons with chopsticks as Emmett ended up with noddles everywhere when he was done._

_Edward chuckled back at me, "I know, love. But I wanted tonight to be special. Because you're special, and I want you to know how much you mean to me." Those simple statements right there was it took and I felt the butterflies in my stomach as they fluttered up to my heart. _

_Alice and Rose have always asked for the past few years that since its been quite awhile if I still get butterflies because of Edward, my response? "Every single day." And it was the truth, not even anything spectacular would have to happen for them to appear._

_As I finished my dinner I noticed Edward had barely finished only half of his. This puzzled me because it was so well cooked and it tasted fantastic. "Is everything okay, hun?" I asked quietly as I searched his face for an answer."_

_"Yes, I'm fine love. Well more than fine, because I couldn't image any other way to spend this evening. I guess I just snacked too much while I was preparing this." He said with a smile, but still let out a nervous chuckle before taking another sip of his wine. "Want me to take your plate?" I nodded to him slowly as I placed my napkin on the table._

_Edward scooted out his chair before gathering up all the dishes, leaving only our glasses of wine and the roses. I watched him walk away carefully with the armful, only to hear him set them in the kitchen sink a few secons later. And then it seemed like hours before he returned to the table to sit down across from me, once again. _

_I smiled up at him again, as he returned the gesture, and grabbed both of my hands with his. His thumbs lightly rubbed circles on the back of my hands as he looked me directly in the eyes, exactly how I remembered it all those years ago when we first met._

_"Tonight was perfect, wasn't it? Just you and me alone in the house, sharing friendly conversation over a home cooked meal. I couldn't imagine not only being anywhere else, but being with anyone else either. We know each other inside and out, and over these past four years you've become not only the love of my life, but also my best friend." He paused slightly, I could tell he was still nervous. _

_"Isabella," That moment when he quietly spoke out my full name, I realized what this was; the dinner, being alone, the music, the food, flowers... I couldn't hold back the tears that started to form in my eyes as I continued to look right at him. "Isabella," He repeated softly, "I want it to be like this for the rest of our lives. You and me, and no one else to interfere with what we're doing and how we're doing it._

_"I remember when we first met junior year, in the back of room 128. I remember every detail, your rich brown hair softly curling around your face, framing those big brown eyes that I've come to love. The soft pink color that even to this day fills your cheeks at the slightest notation of begin embarrassed. Your fingernails painted a pink only a few shades lighter than your famous blush. I saw you as the new girl who looked scared and alone, and for some reason had this pull on my heart to get to know you._

_"Now I see you as my bestfriend, my girlfriend, and the only person I can look at to honestly say, I love you with everything I have Isabella Maria. And I hope you feel the same way too because," Somewhere during his speech tears began streaming down my face and he had taken a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened in at that moment. "Will you be my wife Isabella?"_

_He asked the question slightly above a whisper in his soft, velvet tone as I shook my head 'yes' not able to form any words to be spoken. He smiled and took out the beautiful ring he had boughten just for me and he placed in on my third finger, signifying that I'm his, forever._

_He got up off his knee and pulled me up to stand with him, he kissed me tenderly as his arms found their way around my waist and mine around his neck. Tears still rolled down my face as he continued to kiss me, but not losing his gentlemen touch._

All these memories danced around my head as I smiled and leaned back on our bed in the clothes I was still wearing from our romantic dinner. I remembered them perfectly as I watched Edward walk out of the bathroom that was connected to our room.

My eyes went from his bronze hair, to his eyes that seemed to glow in the candlelit room he had set up for this evening, his bare chest and stomach leading down to the dark green plaid pajama pants that were sitting _very_ low on his hips.

I admit... I'm staring, but how could you not with a body as perfect as his, and that delicious 'V' that lead beneath the confinements of his pajamas. I blushed and looked up into his eyes as he started walking towards me. As he looked at me I lightly bit my lower lip and I noticed something appear in his eyes. Lust? Not one bit.

It was the love and passion that I could feel wafting around me throughout the room. This wasn't just like any other night we'd be spending... close together. Its not just another night to have sex, and dare I say.. 'Fuck around'. No, I wanted to show him how much I love him, just as he had done earlier that evening with the proposal.

I inched my way to the edge of the bed, dangling my feet off the side, as he finally reached me. Both of his strong hands went to either side of my face, his thumbs lighting stroking my cheeks, and we continued to look right at each other.

We didn't have to say anything to each other because there was nothing to say. Finally his lips locked with mine, my eyes closed automatically as I got pulled in. This kiss wasn't urgent, rushed, or pushy, it was tender, melt-your-heart sweet, and slow. It was perfect. It lit the fire that sensualy burned throughout my whole body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands resting on the back of it pulling him closer to me. I leaned back to lay on the bed as he laid over me as he has for countless night before. He didn't hold all his wieght above me, and I didn't care. He was close enough to me that every piece of him was up against me, and I wouldn't want that space between us.

My fingers intertwined in his hair as he found the zipper on my strapless little black dress and pulled it down. His lips left mine for enough time for him to catch his breath before they found themselves back on my neck and down to my chest. As he slid the dress down my body he kissed the newly exposed skin all the way down to my feet, before discarding the clothing on the floor.

He kissed his way lightly back up to my lips resting himself on top of my once again. Everything that happened was slow, like someone had put us in slow-motion, but neither of us wanted to miss a breath or any moment of what was happening.

He lightly tugged at my lip with his teeth and that instantly sent the fire straight to my core. I could feel just these simple actions are having the same affect on him as they are me because of his now prominent erection that was pressed into my hips. I moaned into his mouth as he rubbed himself against me just slightly.

I felt the smile on his lips as my fingertips traced down his back, his muscles twitching at the contact, as I hooked my fingertips in the waistband of his pants and pulled them down as far as I could. He kicked them off the rest of the way, leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

"Only fair." I whispered into his ear with a smile, making sure he could feel the heat of my breath, as I giggled lightly as he shuddered from it. His hands then roamed down to my breasts taking one in each hand as my breathing hitched in my throat.

he removed his hand from my left breast before replacing it with his mouth as he gently sucked on it, his tongue flicking over my hardened peak. I moaned his name again as he lightly tugged at it with his teeth before doing the same to the other one. Once he was done he kissed the valley between my breasts before slowly kissing down my stomach stopping just above my black lace panties.

Without hesitation he slid them down my legs placing one feather light kiss along my slit. I bit my lip trying to suppress my premature moans. Then his tongue licked all along my slit, spreading my wetness all around before stopping to suck on my clit.

My hips bucked towards his face wanting more of that pressure. He brought his hands to my hips to keep me steady and from moving all too much. He lightly nipped at my bud before dragging his tongue down and plunging it deep inside of me.

"Edward.." I whimpered out as my fingers intertwined in his hair again wanting to keep him there forever, he removed his tongue from me and I whimpered again already missing the feeling. He kissed back up to my clit, biting on it again once more as he shoved two fingers inside of me making me gasp out loud at the touch.

He curled his fingers inside of me hitting the right spot to make to buck up my hips again as my breathing got shallower. He didn't spend too much time doing that before he kissed back up my body and too my lips, lightly dragging his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I opened my mouth to let our tongues meet inside of my mouth as they wrestled around. Our kisses just as tender and soft as they were in the beginning. With a little help from him, I flipped us over so it was my turn to be laying on top of him. His hands went to my hair, lightly pulling at it, compared to the usual harder pulling that would normally happen.

We wanted things to keep going on this track, for nothing to explode and this love that we were sharing to immediately turn into lust and forceful want like it normally does. I nibbled on his bottom lip before kissing down his stomach to his boxers, removing them just as he had done with me.

Releasing his er.. rather large erection turned me on even more knowing that I had been the one to cause it along with the pearl colored precum that covered just the tip. I kissed the tip of his cock, getting a taste of him before slowly taking him inside of my mouth, my hands grabbing a hold of what wouldn't fit.

I smiled again him as I heard him hiss and throw his head back, eyes closed. Licking along the underside before taking him deep to the back of my throat then slowly pulling him back out as I sucked at him, made his hands attached to the back of my head.

His moans became more frequent as I bobbed my head back and forth quicker bringing him close to his release, before placing one more kiss at the tip and kissing back up to his lips.

He flipped us over again so he was on top of me once more. He kissed my lips once lightly before placing his lips next to my ear and whispering "I love you Isabella Marie." At that exact moment hepushed myself into me slowly, but still earning a gasp out of both of us.

I looked in his eyes unable to form the words, I kissed him passionately to show him my response as he began to move faster in and out of me. Keeping our lips locked, only moving away when we needed air, but still only for a split second, I raked my nails down his shoulder blades and down his back. He moaned into my mouth.

We kissed each other with our eyes open, which isn't a normality for either of us, but it seemed to help deepen the connection we were passing back and forth.

"Bella.." He hissed out as I bit his lip again, with that he moved slightly enough to start hitting my sweet spot with each thrust that seemed to come quicker and quicker.

His moans seemed to come quicker as he and I both realized he was getting close. Noticing I wasn't as much as he was, his hand snaked between us and started rubbing my clit along perfectly with each thrust which soon brought me close as well.

My eyes closed automatically, but opened when I felt the slight touch of his hand to my face, his way of telling me to keep my eyes open. I looked him in the eyes as the lights blinded me and I reached my peak, almost yelling out his name, with the help of his hand along with the constant motion of his cock in jus tthe right spot. Not even a few seconds after me he came, fully me completely, moaning just as loud as I had making me come once again, tightening around his cock.

He collapsed to the side of me, being careful not to remove himself from me. He looked down at me and brushed the hair out of my face and behind me ear as he kissed my lips once, then my forehead lightly.

"I love you, forever and always, my Bella." He said so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

"I love you too Edward, that will never change." I spoke just as quietly as he had. He wrapped his arms around me as I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he lightly drug his fingertips up and down my back, making me shiver.

This is where I wanted to spend the rest of my life, I was sure of it.

**AN: A little longer than my usual stories/chapters etc. Please review, thanks:D**


End file.
